Wise Girl Speaks Now
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: Percy's marrying Rachel!  Note: Obviously pretending Rachel isn't the oracle.  Songfic to Speak Now by Taylor Swift! PERCABETH!


**A/N: Hey People! I finally got around to writing a Percabeth one-shot! Yay! **

**A lot of people have been doing songfics to Speak Now by Taylor Swift for seddie on iCarly (Which I normally would write for...) but I decided to do something different. And whala! Percabeth!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Taylor Swift, nor am I Rick Riordan. :( Poor me.**

**

* * *

**

**Wise Girl Speaks Now**

_I am not the kind of girl  
__Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
__But you are not the kind of boy  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Why is Percy so blind? He can't see that after all we've been through that he's supposed to be with me! He's about to marry that mortal girl, Rachel. Now normally I wouldn't care if he did something stupid, but I can't let him go through with this.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
__All dressed in pastel  
__And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I sneak into the wedding before it starts. Grover and Juniper are sitting with Sally and Paul. Even Tyson and Poseidon have come to see Percy marry that….girl. Her snotty rich parents are dressed in pastel and look all around more hideous than usual. I hear Rachel's voice, though I don't see her screaming. "Just put the dress on! This my wedding day! It will be perfect!" She walks out of a door for a moment and I catch sight of her ugly poofy dress. Ew.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
__I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
__Don't wait or say a single vow  
__You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

This is definitely not what Percy wanted to happen. Stupid Seaweed Brain. I loose myself in a daydream. When the preacher says 'Speak Now' I get up tell him to run. He can't marry her. He just can't.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
__And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
__And I am hiding in the curtains  
__It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Rachel puts on an angelic act as she greets everyone that comes into the church. The organ begins to play the wedding march…wait scratch that. It's more like a death march. I hide in the curtains. Rachel and I have always hated each other, since we both like Percy, so I wasn't invited.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
__But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
__Don't you?_

Rachel floats down the aisle in her hideous dress, strutting away like she's in a beauty pageant. I can tell in Percy's sea-green eyes that he's wishing it was me. I just know he is.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
__Don't wait or say a single vow  
__You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
__Don't say yes, run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
__Don't wait or say a single vow  
__Your time is running out and they said speak now_

Time is running out. He has to get out of here soon or he's going to be married to her. This can't be happening! I prayed to my mother. Athena, Please help me. I know you don't like him but I can't live without him, Mom.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
__There's the silence, there's my last chance  
__I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
__Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
__But I'm only looking at you_

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." A silence follows and everyone glances around the room. I feel my hands shaking as I stand up. Everyone watches me. Rachel's family gasps. Rachel looks downright murderous. I see Percy's family and friends smile from the corner of my eye. But I'm staring at Percy. My seaweed brain. He smiles at me.

_I am not the kind of girl  
__Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
__But you are not the kind of boy  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I'm chanting in my head, 'He's meant for you. He won't marry her. He's meant for you.' I finally find my voice and say...

_Don't say yes, run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
__Don't wait or say a single vow  
__You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

The smile he gives me turns my knees to jelly.

_And you say "lets run away now"  
__I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
__Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
__When they said 'Speak now'_

He changed out of his tux and meets me outside. The moment he sees me, his arms are around me. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I've been so stupid. Thank you for stopping me from doing that."

I smile at him. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain. You didn't, that's what counts."

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too-" and that's all I had time to say before his lips captured mine.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :D**

**~coketree20**


End file.
